First and Foremost
by Proz-milo
Summary: Taking a look at the many "firsts" and the biggest moments shared in the relationship between Jemma Simmons and Skye
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So here's my new Skimmons fic. It still follows along the actual story line of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (with a tiny little bit of liberty taken by me for obvious Skimmons reasons). So yes, Ward is still going to end up evil, and once this story moves past the Season 1 finale I definitely get to take many more liberties with this story as I want. Anyways, as always R&R and enjoy!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Skye's POV**

This was going to be weird. She was now leaving her simple hacker life in her van behind. Now she was working with an organization she, only just a few days ago, was against. She was against their tactics and what they stood for. But I guess now was a good a time as any to give them a chance. They had more than proven themselves to her and as far as she knew she had proven herself to them. Well at least to Agent Coulson. If anything, this was going to be good for her, the amount of resources she would have at her fingertips would be more than useful to her.

She bent over the seat in her van packing up the last few things she owned in a box. It was kind of sad that that box contained her entire life, but it was the life she knew, the life she became accustomed to. Throwing her two bags over her arms she picked the box up, giving her van one last look, the only home she's known for the past two years. It was kind of ironic – trading one mobile home for another, but instead of her feet being planted firmly on the ground they would be 35,000 feet in the air. She was shaken out of her thoughts by someone coming by, more than likely to take her vehicle away. "No joy rides, it's my home." She quipped, looking as he placed something on the windshield, starting up the vehicle "Where do they come up with this stuff?"

She made her way up the ramp of the plane, looking at her surroundings, not really sure where she was heading. Out of nowhere two, very enthusiastic, people greeted her. She could tell that they were both nervous, but excited. She had only met them briefly before, but she had remembered their names. It was Fitz and Simmons, the very nerdy scientists. Well not really nerdy, more like super geniuses. Apparently though, everyone else called them 'Fitzsimons's, as if they were one entire entity all to themselves.

"Agent Coulson just told us the news, what a wonderful surprise, isn't it Fitz?" Skye heard Fitz respond with a simple "Yeah" before she turned her attention back to Simmons. She couldn't help but notice the cute smile that just seemed so natural for the smaller woman to have on her face. She had to admit, she was quite attracted to Simmons (she really wanted to know what her first name was so she didn't have to call her by her last name all the time). I mean yeah, she's had several relationships before, the most recent one with Miles, but there was something different about this women and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She also knew that she hardly knew this woman, but it doesn't take a person a long time to figure out who they're attracted to, at least physically. Now she just needed to get to know her better. She looked up a Fitz and handed the box over for him to carry.

"No, it's wonderful, you must be excited." Simmons continued. Yes, but definitely not as enthusiastically as you. Could this girl get any cuter? Shit, she noticed them looking at her expectantly. She realized now that the conversation she's been having with them was kind of one-sided. More like, they were talking while she looked like an idiot. This is the part where your lips move Skye, and make coherent sentences.

"Yeah, first day of school." Really? This is what she came up with? Dear mouth, meet my foot. That actually sounded a lot more arrogant then she intended it to. But that's the way she grew up in life. Always taught to be quick witted and defend herself with any come-back possible, even though she knew they were trying to be really nice to her, trying to make her feel like she fit in with them. It was a weird feeling, fitting in, like she was a piece of puzzle, but she didn't fit with any of the other pieces. She couldn't forget the main reason why she was there though. Once again she was brought out of her thoughts by the woman in front of her.

"Okay, so…" Simmons pushed past her, as she did she smelt the perfume on her skin and she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of calm wash over her. Skye purposefully brushed her arm on the other woman as she passed, making the scientist blush. 'I definitely could have fun with this,' she thought to herself before turning on her heel and making her way up the staircase behind Simmons.

**Jemma's POV **

She knew that life out in the field was going to be exciting. In the span of only a few days they had investigated an explosion, tried to work out the mystery behind this 'centipede' serum, and had to make a way to stabilize the serum in Mike's blood so he didn't blow up like the other man had. And now they were on their way to investigate an 0-8-4. Even though she had been through all of that, she was very excited about the newest member of their team, Skye. The name just kind of rolled off her tongue. It was exciting to know that she was a former hacker of the Rising Tide, and now she was working for them, to know that they could have that kind of pull over a person. She was doing everything in her power to make the newcomer feel welcome, but there was one problem she was having.

She wasn't handling this as well as she probably wanted to. She was trying to act all nonchalant in front of this woman, but her nerves were getting the better of her. Why though? 'Oh don't ask why, you perfectly know why well enough,' she told herself. Any time she was talking to Skye, or Skye was talking to her, listening to the other woman's voice, or when she felt her touch against her skin, it kind of sent her over the edge. She knew that at this very moment that norepinephrine was coursing through her system, causing her heart to race. There was dopamine and endorphins racing through her, causing her to be way to overly happy and giddy than she normally would be. Surprisingly, with the amount of those two chemicals flowing through her body, she was surprised she wasn't making a bigger ass of herself right now. Her palms were overly sweaty and she could feel the blood in her body rushing to her face, making her blush. She's also more than sure that if she asked Fitz right now he would confirm that her pupils would be dilated. I have a crush on her; it was the simple as that. She definitely hadn't felt like this since that one girl she knew at the academy, but it just ended up turning into a frivolous dead end.

She could hear Fitz trying his best to sound cool in front of the newcomer, as he talked about the Bus. She could tell that he was attracted to her as well. She was jealous for obvious reasons, because even though he was failing horribly at impressing her, he had a better shot with Skye then she ever did.

"Yeah, I've been up here before, but didn't see much, because of the bag that Agent Ward put over my head." She felt bad for Skye, having to be taken in previously as if she were some sort of dangerous criminal. She knew it was all precaution, but still.

"Yes, were so sorry about that." She could feel the slight awkwardness growing because the current topic of their conversation. She wanted to make things better, but what could she do? Looking around she grabbed the first thing she saw. "Water?" She asked, holding out the bottle to Skye. Really? Now I am acting like a total ass. At least she took the bottle. Just then May's voice came over the intercom.

"Wheels up in two; lock it or lose it." The voice then ceased.

"What does that mean?" Skye questioned.

"No backing out now." She looked over at Fitz. "Let's find a bunk for our guest." She could see the Scotsman getting overly excited as he pushed past the two of them, with the box still in his arms.

"Yeah, there's only one left and it's right next to mine." Wait, what? How was it that he was the lucky one? She saw Skye move past Fitz into her new room. Maybe she could convince him to switch bunks with her, it was at least worth it to try.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

So that's the end to chapter one. What did you think? I'll definitely try to have the upcoming chapters out as soon as I can. According to my outline right now there looks to be about 21 chapters on their way, but that may change, depending. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 for all of you. I'm sorry it took me a little bit longer to get this out than I had anticipated, but I've been distracted by life and a lady for the last little bit, so here you are. Please enjoy and as always, R&R.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Skye knew she probably should be working on the task at hand. They were currently on their way to a mission and Coulson had given her a job to complete. She was trying to get it done, to the best of her ability at least, because how was she supposed to get anything done with this stupid wristband on. Instead she was sitting in the lab, staring blankly at the same screen she had been for the past half-an-hour. She couldn't concentrate; everything that had happened to her in the past few months since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D continually played through her head. She looked up to see Fitzsimmons both working feverishly. Fitz was currently repairing one of his D.W.A.R.F drones, while Simmons was preparing slides to be examined under her microscope.

It was amazing how she had become good friends with Jemma over the short period of time that they have known one another (even though Skye wished it was more, but she would take what she could get). They spent all of their spare time together and talked non-stop, except when Simmons was working, because trying to distract that girl from her work was next to impossible. The day that Jemma had jumped out of the plane, their friendship had become even closer (don't ask how that was even possible). This was why Skye was in the lab right now, they were inseparable.

Everyone had been so nice to her since she arrived. Not necessarily May though, they still had their differences to work through, but Skye could tell that she was slowly coming around. Even Coulson had stepped up more than he needed to. He had agreed to help her find any information he could on her family, which she couldn't believe her luck that Coulson was willing to do that for her. Even through all their kindness, helpfulness, and perseverance, she had fucked up. She betrayed each and every single one of them. It made her feel stupid for doing something so horrible.

She remembered back to all the different foster families she had been with. She knew she was rebellious, which got her the boot from a couple of places, but even with the families she liked and was well behaved for she had been turned away after staying there for a while. She must have screwed up with them somewhere along the way to make them not want her. After she messed up with the team, all she could imagine was getting kicked off the plane, having them let her know she was expendable and that they no longer needed her. But it didn't happen, she was still there (with restrictions for obvious reasons).

Was this what family was supposed to feel like? To feel needed, wanted, and to be a part of something bigger. She had made her rounds to her team mates to apologize for her actions, each with their own response. She knew Coulson was thoroughly disappointed with her, and she knew that it would take a while to win over his trust again, but all in all they were fine with one another.

She had gone up to the cockpit to try to apologize to May, but like with everything else in their interactions with one another she received no response. So Skye assumed that she accepted her apology and left the awkward silence of the cockpit, and also she didn't want to receive any more death glares from the other woman.

Ward was still angry at her and she knew it. No matter how much she apologized, no matter how many times she tried to be the perfect agent-in-training for him, no matter how many 'I'm sorry' sandwiches she made for him, he didn't budge. He was going to be a tough cookie to crack, but she was determined to do it.

Fitz was a little easier. She could tell that he was a little apprehensive at first, sitting there tugging at his tie as if it were the most interesting thing in the world at that very moment. She knew it wasn't going to last long, especially after she promised to make him his favourite dessert every day for two weeks. He looked up and smiled at her; "Yeah, it's no problem, everyone makes mistakes." She smiled happily to herself, celebrating her mini victory.

Then there was Jemma. She had forgiven her without a spare thought. The moment she had made her apology, Jemma had stated that it was fine and that she was sure that Skye had her reasons for doing it, that she shouldn't worry, and that they were still friends no matter what. She was grateful that Jemma had accepted her apology, but at the moment all she wanted to do was kick herself for trusting Miles, betraying her friends, and the massive mistake of sleeping with him. Skye had been reassured more than once by Jemma that everything was fine, but she really hoped that deep down their friendship was affected by this.

She looked back at her lap top (same screen as before – she was never going to get her work done) just in time to see Fitz leaving the lab mumbling something about being too hungry to work. She looked down at the time, seeing that it was almost seven. She hadn't realized she had lost track of time that badly. She looked back at Jemma, who was starting to clean up her work station, and figured she was hungry as well. She watched as she took off her lab coat and headed in the direction towards Skye.

"Are you coming to get something to eat? I'm famished, you must be as well." She saw Jemma looking at her expectantly. She wasn't really sure why she had the random thought pop into her head, but before she could think about it she had the words spilling out of her mouth.

"Jemma, why did you forgive me so easily?" It was bugging her, sitting at the back of her mind and she couldn't get it out unless she asked. She saw Jemma look back at her, kind of surprised, but she also looked like she was questioning why Skye would ask her something as absurd as that.

"Where is this coming from Skye?" Jemma asked, as she made her way and sat down beside her. She felt Jemma's hand rest on her knee, and her thumb started moving back and forth. It felt good, it was comforting, it made her feel effervescent. She removed the lap top that was still sitting there on her lap and looked back at Jemma's face, both smiled at one another at the exact same time.

"I was just thinking." Skye let out a small sigh before she continued. "It's just, everyone else, it took them time to forgive me and, hell, Ward still hasn't forgiven me. I mean, throughout my life I've been used to foster families who just kick me out before I can even apologize, or orphanages that disciplined me severely, not matter how much I apologized to them. I've apologized too much in my life-time and most of the time I don't think I deserve any sort of forgiveness from anyone. Then you just let it roll right off your shoulders. I've fucked up, I know I have, and the last thing I deserve is to be forgiven so easily." She let out a breath, she didn't mean to be so long winded, but the words just spilled out of her mouth. Looking down at the hand on her knee, Jemma's thumb was still continuing their small ministrations.

"I've told you before Skye, I'm sure you had your reasons for it, no need to worry, you apologized, which takes a lot of courage and strength to do. We're still friends no matter what." The older woman smiled at her. No matter what the situation was, Skye always found her smile to be absolutely gorgeous.

"What's the real reason though? I know what you've told me, and I can't help but think that there's more to it than just that. So if there is – don't bullshit me. I've had enough BS to last me two life-times." Skye watched as Jemma took her hand back and intertwined her fingers into her other hand. She saw a blush overtake the other woman's face. She really hoped that she hadn't over-stepped her boundaries. Now she was worried she pushed Jemma past the point of wanting to talk.

"I've never really had friends before." Her voice was a bit timid at first, almost as if she was afraid to speak, but her voice grew stronger with each word. "I mean, yes, I know I have Fitz, but you are truly one of my best friends. It's been a short time, and we've just sort of meshed, and I wouldn't want any sort of indiscretion come between us." Jemma looked up at her, and this time she put her hand on Jemma's knee giving it a bit of a squeeze. "And well, I care about you Skye. I really do. More than you'll probably ever realize."

The moment those words left Jemma's mouth a smile was plastered to Skye's face. Was she really hearing this properly? Jemma cared for her. It made her feel like she could take on the Hulk right now and win. "Jemma I really appreciate your honesty. I know it might not seem like it, but you are one of my very few friends as well. The people I've met over the years and the people I've interacted with in the Rising Tide were more acquaintances than anything." Skye turned a little, raising her hand as she did to cup Jemma's cheek. "And I care for you too. There are not too many people in this world that I've felt this way towards, but you are definitely one of them."

Another blush overtook Jemma's face instantly. She looked nervous and anxious as she stood up, pulling away from Skye. "Well, yes, ummm… how about we go get that food we were talking about earlier." Skye couldn't quite comprehend the change in demeanor of the British woman. Was she too abrupt with sharing her feelings? Should she not have touched Jemma's face? Now she was regretting her talk with the bio-chemist.

She watched as Jemma started to make her way out of the lab, before the woman abruptly stopped (and Skye swore she just heard her say "Fuck it." Was she allowed to swear? It didn't seem proper coming out of her mouth). She whipped herself back around, looking directly at Skye, just as nervous and just as anxious as she was before.

"Skye I know this is sort of out of the blue and you can say no, I mean there's every reason why you would probably decline. It's not like you have any sort of obligations. It was just a passing thought, a 'what-if' that's just been playing in my mind for a while now…"

"Just spit it out Jemma!" Skye yelled out to the shorter woman, standing up and grabbing her arms to calm her down. She could tell that Jemma was surprised by her outburst. She looked back at Skye, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Well, I was just wondering, if maybe, you sort of want to go out on a date with me?" Skye's mind exploded with joy. She could feel her grin spread wide across her face. Jemma actually wanted to go on a date – with her. Everything she wanted over the past couple of months was actually happening.

"I would love to go out on a date with you." Skye answered, rather matter-of-factly, reaching down at the same time to grab a hold of Jemma's hands. Their fingers intertwined as if they were made for one another.

"Really?" Jemma asked, with a look of utter surprise on her face.

"Yes, really! I'm excited that you asked me." Skye exclaimed.

"Well, okay then. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Jemma looked about as happy as Skye felt right at that moment. "Should we finally go get some dinner then?"

"Lead the way." Skye waved her other arm forward, still hanging on to Jemma's hand as they both left the lab together.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Well there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
